Recuerdos del pasado
by Doncella de Awa
Summary: [RxOC] Una persona reaparece en la vida de Spencer Reid. ¿Quién es? ¿De qué se conocen? Dejen reviews para saber si la continúo. ¡Capítulo 6 por fin!
1. El sustituto de Elle

**Recuerdos del pasado**

Este es mi primer ff, por lo que me gustaría que dejaran reviews. Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga Wei, a ver si lee mis historias ya que no le gustan los libros de lectura normales.

La mayoría de estos personajes no son míos, son de quien quiera que escribiera el guión de está serie. Si lo fueran yo viviría en una gran mansión con una enorme piscina y vendería mis escritos a la productora por el módico precio de 3000 € la página.

Aclaración: _"Blabla" _pensamientos de los personajes

**El sustituto de Elle**

Aquel día Spencer Reid se encontraba acabando de redactar los informes del último caso. Como de costumbre, Gydeon irrumpió en la sala y reunió al equipo para informarles del último suceso: varios hombres sin aparente relación entre sí habían muerto por estrangulamiento en Las Vegas.

-¿Algún sospechoso?- preguntó Morgan.

-Ninguno, nosotros somos su única esperanza de resolver este crimen.

-Aún no podemos irnos-dijo JJ.-Tenemos que esperar al sustituto de Elle ( por si alguien no lo recuerda, al final de la temporada pareció que recibió un disparo).

-Reid se quedará y será el encargado de informarle-ordenó Gydeon

Spencer sonrió con cara de pocos amigos. _"Siempre me toca a mí quedar atrás al cargo de todo"_ . Salió de la sala y fue a tomar un café bien azucarado. Lo necesitaría para calmarse mientras veía a los demás marcharse dejándolo en la oficina.

Los días sucesivos transcurrieron sin que sucediera nada relevante. Una tarde, después de haber investigado con García la dirección y los antecedentes de varios sospechosos, oyó una conversación a sus espaldas a sus espaldas.

-¿Eres nueva aquí?

-Vengo en sustitución de Elle.

"_Esa voz..." _Reid se volvió lentamente.

-¿Elena?

-¿Spencer?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin del capítulo. Ya se que es muy corto pero tengo muchos exámenes.

**Conciencia**: No mientas, lo que pasa es que se te han acabado las ideas.

-Bueno, un poco de todo. Mañana o pasado publico otro fic o actualizo.


	2. El pasado siempre vuelve

Otro nuevo capítulo de la historia, he tardado mucho, pero nunca abandono un fic. Si alguien lee esto, que es poca gente, me gustaría que dejara reviews, para saber si debo seguir actualizando o me ahorro el trabajo. Solo hay que darle al Go de abajo.

**El pasado siempre vuelve**

-¿Elena?

-¿Spencer?

En la mente de Reid empezaron a surgir una serie de imágenes que le hicieron recordar una parte de su vida que había sido eclipsada por otros sucesos posteriores.

Flash back

Una chica de quince años se encontraba dejando sus libros en la taquilla. Era la más popular del instituto, pero no porque fuera una mala estudiante, vistiera con los modelos de la última colección de un diseñador famoso, ni fuera una pija inaguantable, lo era porque era lista y retorcida y había conseguido meterse al instituto en el bolsillo. Sacaba buenas notas, pero lo compensaba siendo la cantante oficial del centro. Había conseguido que cada mes se celebrase en el salón de actos un festival de canciones. ¿Cómo? Según le había dicho al director, era una excelente actividad para que los chicos aprendieran idiomas, ya que como ella era española y además sabía francés y japonés (había vivido hasta los ocho años en Japón debido a que a su madre la habían destinado allí como profesora de español), podría cantar en esos idiomas junto con otros alumnos extranjeros. No lo había logrado todo, ya que tenía prohibido cantar en inglés, pero nadie en la historia del instituto había conseguido permiso para celebrar un festival, aunque también hay que decir que nunca en la historia del instituto hubo un director tan incompetente. Este es solo un ejemplo de lo que su retorcida cabecita mezclada con el apoyo de sus compañeros y la poca inteligencia del director podía hacer. Sin embargo, no era una mala persona, procuraba ayudar a los que lo necesitaran. Así era ella, una niña prodigio que había utilizado su mente para evitar caer en desgracia. A su lado, estaba la taquilla de Spencer Reid, un chico retraído que era el centro de burlas y golpes de los compañeros. A ella eso le envenenaba el alma, y un día, decidió que ayudaría a aquel chico y se convertiría en su primera amiga. Sonó el timbre y las clases empezaron. Reid no había venido al instituto. Decidió entonces que se pasaría por su casa para informarle sobre los deberes que les habían mandado, que no eran pocos. No le resultó muy difícil averiguar su dirección, y a la salida de clase se dirigió hacia allí. Cuando llegó llamó al timbre. Una señora de unos cuarenta y cinco años abrió la puerta:

-¿Sí?

-Hola, soy Elena, una compañera del instituto de su hijo, como hoy ha faltado a clase y tenemos exámenes muy cerca, me he tomado la libertad de traerle los deberes y los apuntes.

-Spencer, baja, una compañera de clase te ha traído los deberes.

-Ahora no puedo, mamá-dijo una voz.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta, cariño, mi hijo es un poco tímido. Además tiene gripe.

-No pasa nada, señora-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y marchaba.

La puerta del cuarto de Spencer se abrió y su madre entró.

-Aquí tienes los deberes, deberías ser más amable con esa chica.

Cuando se quedó solo, Reid revisó los apuntes. Seguro que se los había dado mal para que le suspendieran. Le sorprendió encontrar todo en orden. _"¿Qué esta pasando?¿Por qué la única chica que me gusta se preocuapa tanto por mí¿Qué me gusta he dicho?"_. Sacudió la cabeza. _"Que tontería"_. Además, ahora todavía no tendría que preocuparse por eso, la gripe que tenía le iba a durar por lo menos una semana. Ya pensaría que qué haría más tarde. _"Seguir evitándola,como haces siempre",_ le respondió su conciencia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin del capítulo. Ya sé que es corto, pero es que sigo sin saber si hay alguien que le guste esto. Solo hay que pinchar abajo, también acepto reviews anónimos. Y bueno, Feliz Navidad a todos y próspero Año Nuevo, que a veces me olvido de la época en la que estamos


	3. ¿Por qué me ayuda?

Ya que he recibido un review con una buena crítica, he decidido continuarlo tal como prometí y hacer los capítulos más largos ya que por lo menos sé que alguien lo lee.

**¿Por qué me ayuda?**

Volvió a mirar el pupitre de la esquina. Spencer volvía a faltar ese día. Le volvería a coger los apuntes. A mucha gente le extrañaría que ayudara a ese chico raro que nadie quería, pero eso era porque no la conocían, porque la persona que ellos veían era una fachada para pasar esos años de instituto sin sufrir las burlas destinadas a los empollones. La verdad es que Spencer era un chico que se le salía de los esquemas, no era el típico payaso con un complejo enorme que continuamente tenía que llamar la atención para sentirse alguien o una marioneta que siguiera a un grupo aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que hacían porque no se atrevía a contradecirles. Sin embargo, ella sabía que Spencer no era feliz. Vivía en su mundo, solo. Pero eso no iba a seguir sucediendo. Por fin había encontrado un chico diferente a los habituales payasos, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo escapar. Por esta razón, volvió a llamar a la puerta de la casa de Reid aquella tarde.

-¿Vienes a traer los deberes de mi hijo?

-Sí, señora. ¿Todavía no puede salir de la cama?

-Está mejor, ahora ya da pequeños paseos, pero en este momento esta durmiendo la siesta y no quiere que le molesten.

-No se preocupe. ¿Le podría dar este folleto? Es sobre el concurso anual de ciencias que se celebra la próxima semana. Hoy nos han explicado las bases. Si su hijo tiene alguna duda puede llamarme, le he apuntado mi número.

-Gracias por las molestias.

-No es nada.

Elena dio la vuelta y se alejó, sin saber que unos ojos la observaban tras los cristales.

Spencer se retiró de la ventana y recogió los deberes, como de costumbre se aseguró de que no hubiera fallos y nuevamente se sorprendió, aquella chica realmente le quería ayudar. En el folleto sobre el concurso de ciencias, había un número de teléfono. ¿Se atrevería a llamar? Sí, se dijo. Solo para comprobar que ere verdadero. Marcó los números y esperó. Daba línea.

- ¿Dígame? –dijo la voz de una chica.

Spencer se quedó paralizado y colgó inmediatamente. Todo estaba bien. ¿Por fin había encontrado a alguien que realmente le apreciara?

A la mañana siguiente, Spencer ya había mejorado bastantante contra todo pronóstico de los médicos, que le auguraban al menos una semana de cama. Volvió al instituto, donde de nuevo tendría que ver a la chica que tanto se esforzaba por evitar. Aguardó a que no hubiera nadie cerca para ir a su taquilla. Rápidamente se metió en el aula. Poco tiempo después llegó el profesor.

- Los artículos de opinión pretenden formar el criterio de los lectores. Los más representativos son: la columna, el artículo, la colaboración y el editorial. La columna...

La mente de Reid comenzó a distraerse, y eso sí que era insólito. Las explicaciones del profesor se convirtieron en un monótono ruido de fondo. Se fijó una la chica que cogía apuntes. Tenía que hablar con ella, pero no encontraba el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Sin embargo, el destino le dio una oportunidad.

-Haréis el trabajo por parejas. Jessica y George, Elena y Spencer, Ryan y Andrew...

Elena y Spencer..¡Su compañera de trabajo era ella!

Lo que Spencer no sabía es que ese día empezaría a conocer a la chica de la que se acordaría siempre.

Fin del primer flash back

No podía creer que la hubiera encontrado de nuevo. Después de las veces que había intentado olvidarla sin éxito.

-¡¿Trabajas aquí?!

-Sí, junto con los demás miembros de la unidad.

-No les veo por la oficina.

-Fueron a investigar un caso de estrangulamiento en Las Vegas. Yo me quedé aquí para recibir al sustituto de Elle, que has resultado ser tú.

-Quien nos iba a decir que acabaríamos dedicándonos a esto. Bueno, de todas formas, yo creo que ya conoces suficientemente bien Las Vegas.Y ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar¿no vas ni a invitarme a un café?

Reid se puso nervioso y marchó enseguida a por el café, con evidentes signos de no saber que contestar._"No ha cambiado nada",_ pensó Elena.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin del capítulo. Gracias a **Epma** por dejar un review y hasta la próxima actualización!


	4. El trabajo de lengua

Ya sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero es que últimamente no encuentro tiempo para escribir. Nuevo capítulo de la historia

**El trabajo de Lengua**

Segundo flash back 

No la podía ir mejor. Estaba buscando el modo de acercarse a Reid y gracias a un estúpido trabajo sobre los artículos periodísticos de opinión lo había conseguido encontrar. Levantó la cabeza y vio como Spencer cogía la mochila y se dirigía hacia ella. Se oyeron murmullos y risas burlonas. ¿Es que no le podían dejar tranquilo?

-Ho...hola

-Hola¿ya te has recuperado?

-¿De qué?- Spencer estaba visiblemente nervioso.

-De tu gripe.

-¡Ah! Sí, no fue para tanto. ¿Empezamos?

- No merece la pena, faltan cinco minutos para que acabe la clase. Pero podemos decidir de qué tipo de escrito lo queremos hacer.

Spencer no sabía que contestarla. Estaba distraído cuando el profesor explicó cómo debían hacer el trabajo y no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué les había pedido.

-¿Escrito?

-Sí; artículo, colaboración, editorial o columna.

-Será mejor que hagamos una columna. No somos científicos ni expertos en algo para hacer una colaboración, ni trabajamos en un periódico para escribir un editorial.

-Y el artículo será el favorito de la mayoría de la gente.

-La originalidad prima.

Elena quería hablar de otra cosa, en ese momento no le importaban nada los escritos periodísticos, pero estaba contenta, por lo menos Spencer la dirigía la palabra. A veces tenía la impresión de que la evitaba.

Esa tarde quedaron para ir a la biblioteca. A Reid no le agradaba la idea de trabajar con la chica que tan concienzudamente se esforzaba en evitar, pero tampoco quería que le suspendieran la asignatura. Dio la vuelta a la esquina y el gran edificio que albergaba la mayor colección de libros de la ciudad apareció ante sus ojos. En la entrada, apoyada sobre unas barras en que los estudiantes dejaban sus bicicletas, ella lo estaba esperando. Le sonrió a modo de saludo.

-¿Siempre eres tan puntual?

-Eh...

-Supongo que sí-dijo ella sin esperar la respuesta.

Entraron. Reid se dirigió hacia los ascensores para subir al primer piso, pero Elena se desvió hacia el mostrador para devolver un libro. Spencer la siguió.

-¿Cuál es?

-"Milagros de Nuestra Señora", es español.

-Una perfecta muestra del mester de clerecía en el siglo xiii.

-¿También sabes de literatura castellana?

Reid no supo que contestar. ¿Y si ella era como los demás y ahora comenzaba a burlarse de él? Sin embargo, lo que la chica le dijo a continuación despejó toda duda de su mente:

- Siempre está bien saber un poco de cada tema, nunca sabes para qué puede servirte.

Spencer la miró algo sorprendido y se dirigió al ascensor.

-¿Dónde vas?-dijo Elena al ver que iba hacia un lado.- Yo no cojo el ascensor, hay que ahorrar energía.

Reid no se sorprendió, la fama de ecologista de ella también había llegado a sus oídos. Le parecía muy bien que quisiera proteger la naturaleza, pero él no hacía deporte y subir esas escaleras tan empinadas y estrechas le iba a dejar sin piernas. Ya sabía a que le habían quitado el presupuesto para colocar plaquetas de mármol en el vestíbulo.

Entraron en la sala destinada al estudio y se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Pasaron la tarde haciendo una columna sobre el deterioro del patrimonio cultural del estado. Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho, Spencer se sobresaltó y se despidió atropelladamente alegando que tenía prisa. La verdad era que se ponía muy nervioso al lado de aquella chica que le trataba tan bien, no lograba comprender por qué no le trataba como hacían los demás chicos.

Elena recogió sus cosas y suspiró. Le iba a costar mucho que Spencer confiara en ella. No le echaba la culpa, había sufrido mucho y era normal que se comportara así.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente el delegado de la clase, un chico desgarbado de tez pálida, colgó un cartel en el tablón de anuncios.

Claveles a 1$. Vestíbulo principal.

Día de San Valentín

Blanco: Amistad

Rojo: Amor

-¿A qué viene esto?

-Falta una semana para San Valentín¿recuerdas? Los de primero de bachiller están reuniendo dinero para pagar su excursión de fin de curso a Italia.

Las conversaciones se extinguieron cuando el profesor de matemáticas, con su habitual cara de mala leche, apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Reid ocupó rápidamente su silla.

"_Quizá, si le mando una rosa anónima, junto con las demás flores que va a recibir...Ya lo pensaré, todavía queda una semana"._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin del capítulo. Algo más largo, y ahora que no tengo ni ideas ni tiempo para seguir mis otros fics me voy a dedicar a este.

Gracias a **Mey** por dejar review y a los que leyeron pero no dejaron.


	5. San Valentín

Como prometí, he vuelto ha actualizar pronto. Me gustaría que alguien me dejara review en este capítulo, animan o ayudan a corregir errores, y casi no cuesta nada escribirlos.

**San Valentín**

Lo había hecho. No podía creerlo. La rosa estaba encargada, no había marcha atrás. El vestíbulo estaba vacío cuando el llegó (había esperado media hora, hasta que se fue el último "enamorado" y estuvo seguro de que nadie le podía ver), y él simplemente dio el nombre de aquella chica, ni siquiera escribió una dedicatoria. Sus nervios le instaban a que volviera a clase cuanto antes.

Ahora estaba en el aula, escuchando a la profesora de francés, que se afanaba por explicar a los alumnos la formación del pasado aunque, como ella misma ya sabía, todos los alumnos miraban por el rabillo del ojo a la puerta, esperando que en cualquier momento los de primero de bachiller la abrieran y empezaran a repartir claveles. Sin embargo, esto no sucedió hasta la hora de lengua. Comenzaron a decir nombres, y Spencer agachó la cabeza y procuró no prestar atención, pero la mención de su nombre le sacó de sus pensamientos: una hermosa rosa blanca le esperaba sobre una mesa. Rápidamente se levantó y volvió con ella, intentando evitar las miradas burlonas de sus compañeros. Cuando vio el nombre de la tarjeta, se apresuró a borrarlo.

-Enano,¿quién te manda flores?¿La ciega del quiosco de la esquina?-dijo un chaval con pinta de gamberro.

Ignoró aquel comentario y se sentó. Disimuladamente, miró a Elena, que se hallaba leyendo las dedicatorias de la nada despreciable cantidad de claveles que recibió, la mayoría de ellos rojos. De repente, ella se volvió y le miró directamente, él se empezó a poner nervioso. La chica hizo amago de levantarse, pero algo la detuvo. La profesora también les quería dar un regalo de especial de San Valentín. Dicho regalo consistía en un examen sorpresa de verbos, y los alumnos, entre refunfuños y exclamaciones del tipo "amargada", sacaron un folio.

Al finalizar la clase, Reid se retrasó un poco más de lo habitual en recoger sus cosas, y cuando se dio cuenta se había quedado solo con Elena.

-¿Te gustó la rosa?

-¿Por qué?

La pregunta no era muy clara, pero ella entendió.

-Porque me caes bien y decidí mandártela. ¿Vienes? –preguntó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-No, tardaré un poco en recoger mi mesa.

-Como quieras- dijo Elena, marchándose con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero debajo de aquella expresión de felicidad su cerebro trabajaba incansable tratando de averiguar quien le había mandado aquella flor anónima. Nadie nunca la mandaba un mensaje sin firmar, y Reid no parecía el tipo de persona que hiciera eso, al no ser que de verdad sintiera algo por ella. Intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Seguramente habría sido alguien que quería gastarle una broma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya en su casa, Reid no se podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. _"Después de todo, creerá que es una broma de alguien, jamás pensará en mí"_ pensó tratando de convencerse.

A cien metros de allí, una chica miraba fijamente el teléfono. Finalmente, se levantó marcó un múmero.

-¿Sí?-dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.

Fin del segundo flash back

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Esto es todo lo que sabemos?-dijo Elena cuando Spencer la puso al corriente del caso.

-De momento no hemos podido conseguir nada más, el hermetismo de los testigos está obstaculizando todo el proceso. Creemos que les han amenazado.

Elena no contestó, se limitó a observar a Reid desde el otro lado de la mesa. Era como el chico que había conocido al principio. ¿Qué fue de aquella persona alegre y abierta que ella llegó a conocer¿Qué cosas habían sucedido en la vida de Spencer en esos últimos nueve años?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin del capítulo. Agradecería comentarios, a veces me da la impresión de que no me lee nadie.


	6. Se abre la puerta

Nuevo capítulo de la historia, sé que hace 500 años que no actualizo, pero estaba desbordada de trabajo, que si exámenes, que si periódicos, que si vamos a tal sitio (vale, eso no es trabajo), que si vacaciones, que si playa. Pero ya volví.

Intentaré introducir algunas cosas que se han desvelado en la segunda temporada, aunque evidentemente no aparecerá la sustituta de Elle de la serie.

Alguien me pidió la descripción de Elena, la introduciré dentro del relato a medida que avance.

**Se abre la puerta**

Tercer flash back

Había línea, y allí estaba ella, todavía dudando de lo que iba a hacer, pero Mónica era una chica de confianza, nunca la traicionaría. Finalmente se decidió y contestó al si que acababa de oír:

-Hola, Mónica, soy Elena.

-¡Elena! Hacía tiempo que no te veía.

-Ya, desde que te cambiaron de clase casi no nos vemos. Te llamaba para preguntarte algo.

-¿Por qué nadie llama nunca para saludar?- dijo Mónica riéndose al otro lado del teléfono- Está bien, pregunta lo que quieras.

-¿Spencer Reid encargó una rosa¿Una rosa para mí?

-Sí, vino ayer, con su cara de asustado de siempre¿a qué viene ese interés?

-No es nada- se apresuró a añadir Elena- Es solo que me pareció raro.

- Ese chico siempre fue extraño, un enano enclenque, no le des más vueltas.

Los dedos de Elena se cerraron con fuerza entorno al auricular del teléfono mientras hacia un esfuerzo por que su voz sonara amable:

-Tienes razón, qué estupidez por mi parte. Tanto tiempo libre me hace pensar demasiado. Te llamaré un día de estos- dijo Elena y colgó el teléfono, dejando a su interlocutora no muy convencida.

Inmediatamente después abrió su armario, se puso el primer abrigo que encontró y salió de casa. Tenía muy claro adonde quería ir y qué iba a hacer. No dejaría a Reid solo por más tiempo, esa situación no tenía sentido, la rosa roja le había hecho darse cuenta. Concentrada en sus pensamientos, dio un respingo al tropezar con un escalón de cemento rajado por el paso de los años y las pisadas de la gente. Levantó la vista. Se encontraba enfrente de la casa de Spencer Reid. Después de un instante de vacilación llamó al timbre, la puerta se abrió apenas unos segundos después, tan solo lo suficiente para que los ojos de un chico pudieran ver a la persona que esperaba sobre el felpudo, una chica de tez blanca y melena morena y lisa. Reid frunció el ceño. Aquello no iba bien.

- Hola¿querías algo?- dijo sin mover la puerta.

Elena se inclinó un poco para poder hablar con él.

-No tenía nada que hacer y decidí venir a verte- mintió, pero tenía que ganarse su confianza, mientras esa puerta no se abriera debía elegir con cuidado sus palabras.

-Si vienes a enterarte de algo para hacer un nuevo chiste sobre mí no te molestes, invéntatelo como hace todo el mundo.

Aquello no iba a ser fácil. Una batalla para entrar acababa de comenzar, y había grandes guerreros en ambos bandos. Debía hacer que se abriera la puerta, vencer a la desconfianza que le impedía ayudar a Reid, demostrarle que le apreciaba, que ella no era como el resto de la gente que conocía.

-No, no pienses así, yo solo pensé que quizá te apetecía hablar un rato con alguien, no vengo con malas intenciones.

Spencer arqueó una ceja. No era la primera vez que había escuchado eso. Elena se dio cuenta de que su estrategia no era la correcta. La puerta se cerró un poco más.

-¿No crees que si quisiera ir contra ti, teniendo en cuenta la popularidad que tengo, no lo habría hecho ya?

Por un momento, Reid no supo que contestar. Elena vio su vacilación y supo que estaba cerca de conseguirlo. La puerta se abrió ligeramente.

-¿No me vas a dejar pasar?

El chico dudaba. Al fin, pareció decidir que no perdía nada por intentarlo. Un segundo después, Elena entraba en la casa. La puerta se había abierto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se acabó por hoy! Después de casi medio año he puesto otro capítulo, y quisiera dar las gracias a **Ennaira Skywalker, Katie **y **RaKeL** que dejaron reviews en este tiempo.


End file.
